Vacaciones contigo o sin ti
by Brychat
Summary: Arena y sol, el mar azul…. Un paraíso, o es la nueva faceta del infierno? BxY
1. hace calor, hace calor

Holas… holas… holas… eco, eco, eco xD…

A que no adivinan quién volvió?? Nada más y nada menos que he-man y sus amigos, nah… sólo soy yo, he-man volvió a casa de su madre ¬¬

El punto es… al fin Salí de este letargo para traerles mi primer fic de larga duración xD un hurra para mi.

Y sin decir más los dejo con su tortura.

**Genero**: Yaoi

**Parejas**: Bryan x Yuriy

**Disclaimer**: bley no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago esto por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... díganme quien se molestaría en leer historias tan malas ( yo no lo haría ¬¬)

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o **_VACACIONES CONTIGO O SIN TI_** O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**by**

**Brychat**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Las playas ardientes del mes de enero en las costas del pacifico están más que listas para el verano. Tanto la arena como el oleaje invitan a reposar en tan relajantes playas, el sonido de gaviotas planeando por el despejado cielo y la voz del mar son la compañía perfecta.

Aunque había un pequeño problema, un estancamiento vehicular que daba para horas y horas y más horas. Sus perfectas vacaciones no empezaron de lo mejor, por lo menos no con este sol y el caliente asfalto, sin mencionar que la paciencia de cierto pelilavanda ya estaba al limite.

-Y sólo a un paso del hotel- habló su acompañante-. Irónico. Nos sofocamos por el calor en esta cafetera y la playa está justo en nuestras narices.

Ambas cabezas voltearon a ver el paisaje pintado de azul y blanco. Su copiloto lanzó un suspiro y movió negativamente la cabeza cuando vio una pareja disfrutando de las olas, el viento y la arena bajo sus pies-. Podríamos ser nosotros.- pensó en voz alta.

Fijó su vista nuevamente en el camino atestado de autos, al parecer todos tenían los mismos planes. Pasar unas bonitas vacaciones en la más exótica de las playas. Había mucho movimiento en la entrada de la ciudad, pero nadie tenia la intención de marcharse, pues la carretera en sentido contrario, la salida, estaba completamente vacía.

Pero no se quejaba, por lo menos estaría junto a su novio por toda una semana. Si, su novio. Bryan le pidió que fueran novios, quizás sus palabras no fueron exactamente ésas, ni una declaración amorosa o muy formal, sin embargo ya llevaban juntos un mes y su ahora novio, no se cansa de repetírselo una y otra vez, lo invitó a pasar unas merecidas vacaciones a su lado. Y eso ¿Por qué? Pues que otra razón sino porque lo ama, y ésta es la única forma que se le ocurre para demostrarle su afecto a excepción del sexo, pero ésa es otra historia.

-Nos movemos- exclamó aliviado, justo en ese momento una brisa agitó sus cabellos rojizos cuando sacó la cabeza por la ventana comprobando la veracidad de sus palabras, y efectivamente se movían, en cambio el conductor gruñó como respuesta. Lo miró y se deleitó con la graciosa imagen frente a si. Allí estaba Bryan, con las manos fuertemente sujetas al volante, la espalda corvada hacía adelante, y la vista fija con el ceño fruncido en el camino. Sonrió al pensar que hasta enfadado se veía lindo.

-Deja de mirarme- siseó.

-Señor delicado- se enderezó en su asiento y comenzó a hacer globos con su goma de mascar. Pop-pop hizo eco en todo el auto. Pop-pop, las bocinas de los demás vehículos a su alrededor. Pop-pop, un niño llorando por el helado derramado sin siquiera haberlo probado. Pop-pop, el sonido del oleaje que se burlaba de él. Pop-pop, risas de exuberantes mujeres que se broncean en la arena. Pop-pop una y otra vez...

-¡Ya basta!- el ultimo poco de paciencia del ruso se fue por la ventana. El pelirrojo lo miró con la goma de mascar colgando de sus labios.- Dame eso- refiriéndose a lo que su novio masticaba, estiró su palma bajo la boca de Yuriy, éste escupió su chicle y Bryan lo lanzó por la ventana.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Veían pasar a los demás turistas. Algunos en compañía de toda la familia, desde la suegra hasta el perro poodle que no podía estar solo en casa. Habían otros, recién casados, tomados de la mano y mirándose con ojos de felicidad y de sus bocas no salían más que palabras empalagosas con mucha miel y azúcar... enamorados; esperen a que el efecto de la champaña desaparezca. Yuriy volvió a sonreír, a caso Bryan tendría el valor de proponerle tal cosa, casarse y quizás ser felices... no serían una pareja convencional, como le menciono kai, pero aun así estarían juntos. Juntos y hasta podrían envejecer el uno al lado del otro, tener una que otra mascota, un perro tal vez, después caminarían tardes completas por el parque, verían la muerte del astro solar y se maravillarían por el despertar de la luna. Pasarían tiempo viendo viejas fotos y...

-¿Yuriy?

Romántico. Como las películas de los años 70 donde el bueno se queda con la chica, con la única diferencia de que él es un chico y se enamoró del malo y pervertido...

-¿Yuriy?

Y los niños... ¿Bryan querrá tener alguno?. Él se conforma con uno o dos, si mejor dos así el 'primogénito' no estará solo...

-¿Yuriy?- llamó más fuerte. Esta vez lo sacudió levemente para que le prestara atención.

-Quiero dos- respondió

-¿Dos qué?- levantó la ceja.

-Oh...- ¿Pensó en voz alta?, Últimamente le pasaba más seguido.- nada... y ¿Ya llegamos?- cambió de tema.

-Sigue soñando pelirrojo.

-¿Y por qué me llamabas?

-Puedes comprar una bebida- apuntó un almacén cruzando la calle.

-¿Por qué no lo compras tú?- desafió Yuriy a su novio.

-Y si avanzamos...- se defendió.

-Claro... hasta las hormigas a nuestro lado avanzan más rápido.- el calor ya le estaba afectando. Cuánto tiempo más tendrían que esperar. Sólo deseaba llegar al hotel y darse un baño de agua muy fría.

Se miraron desafiantes. Bryan hizo un pequeño puchero y volvió a mirar el camino en la misma posición de aburrimiento y estrés. Yuriy rodó sus ojos hacia otro lado. De apoco se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero esta calor pegajosa lo distraía fácilmente... ¿Y si imagina la brisa gélida, blanca y hostil de su madre Rusia? En ese momento Bryan vio de reojo a su koi, el cual temblaba levemente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado.

-shuuu- lo calló-. Estoy en medio de una ventisca.- sus orbes se mantenían cerradas.

El pelilavanda movió negativamente su cabeza. Miró una vez más a yuriy. Sonrió. Cuando el pelirrojo le dio el SI en cuanto le pidió que fueran novios, muy a su manera por cierto, por unos minutos creyó estar soñando, después vino el SI cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez y el SI que le dio cuando le preguntó si deseaba ir de vacaciones con él.

Dicen que no hay nada mejor que tener un novio que sea tu mejor amigo o quizás un amigo que sea tu novio, de todas formas el amor es como la amistad pero sin sus alas...

-Estoy aburrido- dijo y miró a bryan suplicante.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-mmm... no lo sé- se acerco a él y rodeó su cuello. Besó con lentitud la pálida piel, oliendo el masculino olor que desprendía su novio. Con una de sus manos acaricio el rostro del halcón mientras que la otra jugaba con los cabellos de la nuca.

-déjame...- pronunció muy fríamente. Alejó su cuerpo de Yuriy he intentó soltarse.

-Podemos aprovechar el tiempo.- levantó el rostro y dirigió sus labios a los de Bryan. Éste giró su rostro y con su palma abierta colocada en el pecho del pelirrojo lo empujó levemente alejándolo de él -. Como quieras- gruñó y volteó la mirada. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y completamente hundido en el asiento daban a entender que estaba realmente molesto. No sólo eso, también deseaba la muerte de su acompañante. Lo hubiese arrojado a la carretera, pero iban a la velocidad de un triciclo para niños de 3 años, sin mencionar que habían potenciales testigos.

-Vamos a tener toda la semana para 'eso'.- soltó como si nada hubiese pasado. Yuriy guardó silencio aún con los brazos cruzados. Bryan afligido intentó decir algo más, pero sus palabras murieron antes de ser pronunciadas cuando los vehículos tras él empezaron a lanzar bocinazos desesperados, esperando a que el 'despistado' conductor avanzara. Fijó su vista en la carretera y notó que el estancamiento al fin se despejaba para entrar a la ciudad y empezar de una buena vez con las vacaciones y buscar la reconciliación de su pelirrojo. De todas formas, después de una discusión no hay nada mejor que las reconciliaciones y él sabe aprovechar muy bien esa ventaja. Sabía que su carácter era volátil y a veces decía cosas sin pensar, sin embargo su pelirrojo no estaba mucho tiempo enfadado con él, siempre sabía como buscarlo. Si uno de sus comentarios no funcionaba quizás un pequeño detalle serviría.

Cruzaron la entrada invadida de flores tropicales. Siguieron el camino por la costa pues los llevaría directo al hotel. Giró a la derecha avanzó hasta la avenida principal, después entró a una rotonda para doblar a la izquierda...¿O sería a la derecha? Pasaron por la calle del centro... ¿Quizás era la calle del mercado? Viró en U y retrocedió, avanzó un poco más. Pasó por un pasaje que nunca había visto, atravesó la rotonda, una vez más, y salió a la costa.

-Estamos perdidos.-afirmó el pelirrojo saliendo de su mutismo. Miró al conductor con una mueca entre burlona y de enfado. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Reír por la incompetencia de Bryan o estrellar su rostro contra el parabrisa? Quizás era este ultimo pensamiento el responsable de la sonrisa burlona que sostenía.

-No estamos perdidos- habló con aires de superior-, sólo te llevó a conocer la ciudad.- estaba desesperado y las frases incoherentes salían sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Yuriy escrutó el lugar en el que estaban.

-¿A caso kai no mencionó que las ventas de corvina bajarían esta semana?- preguntó incrédulo. El auto se detuvo frente al puerto, donde había una gran cantidad de puestos de mariscos y pescados-. Mejor nos apresuramos a comprar.

-Se que esto no se ve nada de bien, pero- observó como Yuriy se removía inquieto en su asiento.

-Deja de hablar. Ahora yo conduciré- su voz sonó autoritaria. Bryan se sorprendió, hacía tiempo que su novio no usaba ese tonó.

-Pero...- intentó reclamar.

-Que te bajes.- esta vez quitó las lleves del auto. Se bajó y quedó junto a la puerta del conductor esperando a que el lavanda se cambiara de asiento. Miró desde arriba, por la ventanilla abierta, como Bryan se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y se quedaba muy quieto, cual niño que a sido regañado. Yuriy subió y arrancó el automóvil.

Llegaron en menos de 10 minutos al hotel. Bajaron las maletas y durante todo el trayecto, tanto en el auto como en el camino a la recepción, estuvieron en un sepulcral silenció.

-¿Reservaciones?- preguntó con una cortesía fingida el recepcioncita del lujoso hotel. En la sala de estar habían sillones de cuero negro y una elegante mesa de centro con flores frescas y exóticas. Se sentía el olor a perfume marino con mezcla a vainilla y se escuchaba una bonita música de fondo, en un principio Yuriy creyó que esa melodía venía del imponente piano de cola que se veía a través de los ventanales que llevaban al gran salón de baile, pero luego supuso que era una pista musical que salía de las bocinas puestas estratégicamente en cada rincón de la sala.

-Kuznetsov- respondió sin ánimos. Marcó unos números, letras, quizás algún código.- K-U-Z-N-E-T-S-O-V-. Deletreó. El recepcionista marcó con más seguridad las letras, Bryan empezaba a perder la paciencia.- quiere que lo ayude con eso.- habló molesto refiriéndose a la lentitud con la que su apellido era tecleado en la computadora. El recepcionista lo miró enfadado.

-Fue un largo viaje. Ya sabe cómo son los niños.- excusó Yuriy a su novio mientras le tocaba el hombro. El empleado volvió a posar sus ojos en la pantalla de plasma.

-¿7 días y 6 noches?- confirmó lo que salía registrado.

-Así es.

-Aquí tienes señor kuznetsov- le entregó la tarjeta de su habitación-. 1004. disfrute su estadía.- sonrió forzadamente.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso 10.

-Eres malo... una mente siniestra.- reclamó Bryan a su novio.

-Vi esa película. Robert De Niro aún sabe como moverse.

-Eres tan gracioso como un laxante. Me pregunto si tu madre tenía tu mismo carácter.

-No lo sé... cómo te caía la computadora del laboratorio-. Escupió consumiéndose en ironía.

El ascensor se detuvo y Yuriy bajó primero dejando que su novio cargara todas las maletas, en realidad sólo eras dos, pero Bryan tendía a exagerar las situaciones.

Con la mirada buscó la habitación 1004 mientras Bryan lo seguía. Detuvo sus pasos ante una puerta y esperó a que el pelilavanda la abriera. Quedó simplemente maravillado con la vista que se mostró ante él. Lo primero que vio en cuanto Bryan empujó la puerta fue un enorme ventanal con vista a la playa, justo en ese momento se presentaba el más hermoso atardecer que alguna vez pudo imaginar. El brillante astro se ocultaba entre los brazos del mar y se entregaba a un profundo sueño. Entró y observó la sala principal que tenía una mesa para desayunar y un sofá frente al televisor con cable. Más atrás había una pequeña cocina americana, con fregadero, microondas, horno, contaba con lo principal para cocinar algo rápido. Atravesó un pasillo y abrió una de las puertas, se encontró con el blanco y pueril baño, estaba tan limpió que se atrevería a comer en el escusado. Salió de éste para ver la habitación principal, sin embargo...

-¿Cómo que ya no hay más habitaciones?- reclamaba molesto Bryan por el teléfono de la pieza. Se movía impaciente de un lado a otro.

-Por lo menos las sabanas son bonitas.- rescató el pelirrojo de toda la situación.

-No me venga con eso... creí haber dicho cama king...- guardó silenció escuchando las excusas de recepción. Yuriy se divertía viendo como el rostro de su novio pasaba de uno enfadado o uno de ira.-. Si hubiera pedido camas separadas lo recordaría... y ésa es su solución...- otra pausa más y el sonido del auricular siendo azotado con fuerza al colgar.

-No te preocupes...- lo consoló Yuriy-. De todas formas no iba a dormir contigo esta noche.- agregó lleno de sarcasmo, al parecer estaba recuperando su humor habitual.

-Por lo menos alguien se divierte.- se dio por vencido y se tiró sobre la cama cerrando sus ojos. Escuchó como se abría una ventana permitiendo que el sonido del mar, silenciado por los vidrios, entrara y llenara de tranquilidad la habitación. Comenzó a relajarse y sintió un peso sobre si, sus orbes color lavanda se encontraron con unos de color ártico, azul profundo que competían con el mismísimo océano. Sus manos se posaron en las caderas del pelirrojo y lo levantó un poco para él acomodarse y quedar sentado en la cama con su novio sobre sus piernas.

-Eres todo un gruñón.- Bryan no respondió, siguió mirando los profundos ojos de su novio para luego caer una vez más a la cama y rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo-. ¿Bryan?- llamó.

-Estoy cansado...- soltó el agarre y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga lo que resta de la tarde?- el tono de voz que usó era de reproche.

-Dor...mir- completó con un largo bostezo.

-Olvídalo. Estamos de vacaciones, después habrá tiempo para dormir- comenzó a cosquillear el costado del pelilavanda, esperando alguna respuesta incluso que lo regañara, pues sabía que Bryan odiaba (además de kai) que le hicieran cosquillas.- ¿Bryan?- nada, su novio ya estaba en el quinto sueño.- Genial, esto es genial.

Puesto que no tendría caso despertar al halcón, ya que estaría con un carácter de mil demonios, prefirió salir a dar una vuelta por la piscina del hotel. Bajó hasta el lobby, cruzó el salón de baile hasta llegar a la parte trasera del hotel, donde se conseguía apreciar la enorme piscina color cielo. Habían unas cuantas personas, extranjeros en su mayoría, que disfrutaban de las apacibles aguas. Sentadas alrededor habían otros que se bronceaban con los últimos rayos del sol.

_"Hace calor, hace calor.."_ Canturreaba el pelirrojo en su mente a medida que avanzaba hasta una de las camas playeras _"yo estaba esperando que cantes mi canción..."_ se depositó en ella y relajó sus músculos _"y que abras esa botella..."._ Paseó su vista sobre las personas presentes. Nada nuevo, parejas jóvenes, algunos jubilados disfrutando de su pensión y una que otra turista solitaria en busca de su futuro 'marido', las muy conocidas caza-fortunas _"y brindemos por ella..."_ seguía cantando el pelirrojo al momento que posaba su mirada en una rubia bien dotada, ésta le sonrió y levantó su copa para beber el contenido _"y hagamos el amor en el balcón."_ Finalizó aún sin quitar la vista de la mujer "eso es todo... no se que más sigue. Pero miren nada más. Ya que Bryan me dejó solo... tendré que buscar compañía en otros brazos...digo lados, en otros lados."

Tenía novio pero eso no significaba que debía arrancarse los ojos, además a nadie le haría daño, y Bryan nunca se enteraría. Caminó hasta la rubia y tomó asiento a su lado. Un encuentro casual.

-Es muy hermoso, casi un sueño... ¿No le parece?- la chica a su lado la miró incrédula-. El ocaso.- le dedicó su más coqueta sonrisa, una de las tantas que volvían loco a Bryan.

-Los primeros tres días sí, pero después se vuelve... monótono.- habló la rubia con un tenue color rosa en las mejillas.- ¿Hace cuánto llegó?

-Esta tarde.

-¿Y viene solo?- sus ojos brillaron y empezó a juguetear con el sórbete del vaso, mordiéndolo y pasándolo sobre sus carnosos labios rojos.

-Algo así.- le siguió el juego. Estaba de vacaciones...¿o no?

-Con un amigo quizás.

-No se le escapa nada.- la rubia rió coqueta, dejó su copa a un lado y se quitó las gafas de sol para mirar los ojos árticos del ruso.- y ya que Ud. Lleva más tiempo acá, algún lugar que me recomiende.- dijo cortes yuriy, sonriendo una vez más.

-Puede probar suerte en el casino, ir a los pub cercanos a la playa o... al mall.

-Pura diversión.- susurró por lo bajo el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo dice?

-No, nada...- carraspeó un poco-. ¿De dónde viene?

-De por ahí.-respondió sin quitar la vista del ruso-. ¿Y Ud.?

-Ya sabe... de por ahí.- contestó al igual que la rubia sonriendo levemente.

-¡Yuriy!- tanto la rubia como el recién llamado voltearon.

-Hasta que despiertas.- el pelirrojo se levantó del lado de la rubia y se dirigió en dirección del pelilavanda-. Nos vemos después-. Se despidió.

Una vez que estuvo al lado de su novio, si ahora era su novio, éste le miro enfadado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que... olvídalo- se giró y salió hacia el lobby

-No me digas que estás celoso- pronunció muy cerca del oído de Bryan, para que sólo él escuchara, una vez que lo alcanzó esperando el ascensor.

-Claro que no.- las puertas se abrieron. Subieron ellos dos y una pareja de ancianos. Todo quedó en silencio. Por suerte la pareja mayor iba al piso 5, por lo que tendrían el resto del camino para ellos.

Una vez que los ancianos bajaron, Bryan sujetó la muñeca de yuriy y lo atrajo hacia él. Presionó el botón rojo, para detener el elevador y empezar a besar los tentadores labios de su koi.

-Tú si que tienes un carácter extraño- mencionó el pelirrojo cuando sus labios estuvieron libres-, pero no te perdono.- Bryan lo miró extrañado.- solo. Es lo único que te voy a decir, solo.

-Por favor...- exclamó exasperado.

-Me dejaste solo.

-Estaba cansado.

-Te dije que yo podía conducir lo que restaba de viaje, pero no... tú muy cabezota querías conducir hasta el cansancio.

-Tú tomaste el examen 5 veces- le reclamó al pelirrojo.

-Eso no viene al asunto- presionó el botón rojo y el elevador se puso en movimiento otra vez. Se soltó del agarre de Bryan.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó Bryan, pero el pelirrojo no respondió-. ¿A la playa? Y sentir la arena bajo nuestros pies, caminar sin rumbo...- se acercó hasta Yuriy, éste sintió el aliento del pelilavanda chocando con su cuello-. Disfrutar del relajante vaivén del mar.

el ascensor se detuvo e inmediatamente después salió Yuriy.

Las palabras del lavanda resonaron por el pasillo, pidiendo que esperara. Sin embargo hizo caso omiso y pensó en la sugerencia de su novio, que por cierto no era del todo mala.

Un relajante encuentro en la playa ayudaría a calmar los ánimos. La piel en contacto con los granos de blanca arena y gotas de mar salpicando traviesas eran el mejor panorama.

Se paró junto a la puerta.

-Pero espero que te comportes- escrutó con su mirada ártica a su nervioso novio.

-Mis ojos sólo serán para ti- abrazó a Yuriy, pero éste se escapo del cariñoso gesto.

-Ya lo creo- levantó una ceja e ingresó a la habitación.

-Una relajante salida al mar- habló con fuerza antes de perder de vista al pelirrojo.

* * *

Bryan seguía de cerca a su novio intentando mantener el paso. Bajaron a pie a la playa disfrutando de los últimos rayos de la tarde. El paisaje era maravilloso, en el horizonte caía el sol tiñendo las aguas de rojo, el reflejo del astro rey se perdía en las profundidades para estar junto a su amante el océano.

El temblor del mar provocaba un relajante sonido que junto con las gaviotas eran el vals perfecto de los enamorados.

Todo parecía agradable tanto a los ojos como para el alma, a excepción por una cosa. En la arena se posaban un sin fin de turistas con su respectivas sombrillas y toallas. Niños jugando y gritando de un lado a otro, y que al momento de correr levantaban arena.

Yuriy miró a su novio con una sonrisa un tanto irónica _con que relajante salida al mar_ repetía en su mente manteniendo una cuenta silenciosa hasta 10.

-No está tan mal- paseó su vista. Pero para que mentirse, si en la arena había un mar de gente, en la orilla de las aguas había un sin fin de niños y parejas indecisas si entrar o no a ese baile producido por el oleaje.

-Yo...imaginaba algo más tranquilo... no lo sé, **discreto**.

-Aquí estamos bien- en ese momento un balón playero se estrelló en su cabeza. Bryan cerró los ojos cuando sintió el impacto, para no mirar el rostro burlesco de su koi.

-Que lindo... ya hiciste unos amigos- dijo con falsa amabilidad.

-Por qué no buscamos un lugar dónde dejar nuestras cosas- habló muy bajó.

Pasaron por gente realmente variada. Unos presentaban la piel roja causada por el sol y el poco bloqueador que se untaron en el cuerpo, otros deleitaban los ojos de los demás con sus perfectos bronceados y cabello teñido haciendo un contraste, eran las mujeres como éstas las que captaban toda la atención.

Sus buenas curvas y diminutos bikinis eran un llamado de atención y ni siquiera Bryan podía escapar.

Yuriy observó el panorama, rodó sus ojos de aquí para allá, pero su frustración era superior y en su mente sólo existía una cosa: asesinato.

_Continuara…._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

aquí está el primer capitulo xD… y si sintieron curiosidad por saber qué canción cantaba Yuriy, les digo que su autor es Andrés Calamaro y se titula "hace calor" (nah, estos creativos ¬¬…)

Basado en hechos completamente reales xD, aunque con uno u otro detalle que los diferencia.

Espero le haya gustado. Se me cuidan y nos estaríamos leyendo.

**Dejen RR**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuaaaatico, este fic si que lo tenía abandonado... pero volví para mostrarles la continuación, no es tan larga como el capítulo anterior, sin embargo servirá para que se entretengan un rato (espero les guste n.ñ)

**Genero**: Yaoi

**Parejas**: Bryan x Yuriy

**Disclaimer**: bley no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago esto por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... díganme quien se molestaría en leer historias tan malas ( yo no lo haría ¬¬)

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o **_VACACIONES CONTIGO O SIN TI_** O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**by**

**Brychat**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_Capítulo anterior..._

Bryan seguía de cerca a su novio intentando mantener el paso. Bajaron a pie a la playa disfrutando de los últimos rayos de la tarde. El paisaje era maravilloso, en el horizonte caía el sol tiñendo las aguas de rojo, el reflejo del astro rey se perdía en las profundidades para estar junto a su amante el océano.

El temblor del mar provocaba un relajante sonido que junto con las gaviotas eran el vals perfecto de los enamorados.

Todo parecía agradable tanto a los ojos como para el alma, a excepción por una cosa. En la arena se posaban un sin fin de turistas con su respectivas sombrillas y toallas. Niños jugando y gritando de un lado a otro, y que al momento de correr levantaban arena.

Yuriy miró a su novio con una sonrisa un tanto irónica _con que relajante salida al mar_ repetía en su mente manteniendo una cuenta silenciosa hasta 10.

-No está tan mal- paseó su vista. Pero para que mentirse, si en la arena había un mar de gente, en la orilla de las aguas había un sin fin de niños y parejas indecisas si entrar o no a ese baile producido por el oleaje.

-Yo...imaginaba algo más tranquilo... no lo sé, **discreto**.

-Aquí estamos bien- en ese momento un balón playero se estrelló en su cabeza. Bryan cerró los ojos cuando sintió el impacto, para no mirar el rostro burlesco de su koi.

-Que lindo... ya hiciste unos amigos- dijo con falsa amabilidad.

-Por qué no buscamos un lugar dónde dejar nuestras cosas- habló muy bajó.

Pasaron por gente realmente variada. Unos presentaban la piel roja causada por el sol y el poco bloqueador que se untaron en el cuerpo, otros deleitaban los ojos de los demás con sus perfectos bronceados y cabello teñido haciendo un contraste, eran las mujeres como éstas las que captaban toda la atención.

Sus buenas curvas y diminutos bikinis eran un llamado de atención y ni siquiera Bryan podía escapar.

Yuriy observó el panorama, rodó sus ojos de aquí para allá, pero su frustración era superior y en su mente sólo existía una cosa: asesinato.

* * *

Suspiró con fuerza.

-¿No te diviertes?

-Cómo no hacerlo.- giró su rostro con brusquedad para quedar frente a frente con su interlocutor- Todo es diversión contigo.

-Si quieres estar enfadado toda la semana conmigo, bien.- se levantó dándole la espalda al pelirrojo- Yo me voy a nadar.- comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla.

Yuriy no dijo nada. Miró como su koi avanzaba y se perdía entre la multitud. ¿Debía seguir su teatro? Por una vez se lo pensó bien y dejó de lado el orgullo.

Éstas eran sus vacaciones y lo mejor de todo era que se encontraba con el único ser que lo entendía. Con ése que soportó sus berrinches de niño y los interminables insultos que le proporcionaba cuando llegaba a perder ante el pelilavanda. ¿lo amaba? Si, pero qué difícil es demostrar tan fuertes sentimientos sin sentirse ridículo.

Intentar decir un 'te quiero' aun cuando hay gente a su alrededor. Tomar su mano sutilmente sin importar el prejuicio. Proporcionarle un beso tímido que lo dice todo.

También se puso de pie y caminó en la dirección que tomó su novio. Sus pies lo guiaron a través de granos de tiempo hasta el pelilavanda. Éste ya se encontraba disfrutando del vaivén marino. Sus miembros reposaban en la inmensidad del mar, intentando alejar los malos ratos vividos.

El pelirrojo con decisión se lanzó al mar y nadó en busca de su 'tesoro'. Antes de llegar hasta su koi se sumergió y en un sorpresivo ataque hundió a Bryan, jalándolo a las profundidades. Ante la confusión el halcón intentó separarse de su captor, pero sus músculos se relajaron en cuanto sintió un contacto efímero en sus labios.

-¡¿Estás loco?- pronunció agitado al salir a la superficie en busca de aire.

-Pero que delicado saliste- el pelirrojo permaneció cerca de su novio rodeándole la cintura.

-Quién te entiende...- suspiró- primero te enfadas y luego actúas como si nada.- correspondió el abrazo.

Permanecieron así; sus cuerpos cerca el uno del otro, sintiendo un cosquilleo producido por la marea, proporcionándoles caricias por debajo del agua. Rozando partes sensibles y despertando sensaciones muy conocidas para ellos.

-Bryan...aquí no.- habló cerca de su oído al sentir una mano acariciando su glúteo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó inocente mientras depositaba besos en el cuello.

Yuriy rodó sus ojos y su gesto hizo que Bryan también mirara hacia la dirección, que sutilmente, apuntaba.

Un pequeño niño con flotador los miraba con curiosidad.

-Sí... estoy besado y tocando a otro hombre.- respondió Bryan exasperado por tantas interrupciones, era mucho pedir el intentar pasar un momento a solas con su novio. Pero el niño los seguía mirando- No tienes una madre a quien sacar de quicio?

-¡Bryan!

-Tienes razón, quizás fue ella quien lo abandono aquí en primer lugar.

-Hazme un favor y nunca tengas hijos.- le contestó. Luego miró al niño y dijo- Porque no vas a jugar a otro lado.- Intentó sonreír al decir esto.

-¿Van a tener sexo?- preguntó el niño.

A Yuriy se le subieron los colores al rostro y Bryan intentaba aguantar las ganas de reír.

-Q..qu..qué, no.. nosotros no vamos a hacer nada...- el pelirrojo estaba en shock (en sentido figurativo).

-No saben aprovechar las vacaciones.- dijo el pequeño para luego nadar hasta la orilla.

-El niño tiene razón,- asintió con la cabeza Bryan- vamos a hacerlo.- atrajo con más fuerza el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-No puedo creerlo.- habló muy bajo Yuriy- Ese niño no sobrepasaba los 5 años. ¿Qué clase de educación reciben los niños ahora?

-A quién le importa. No lo ves... es una señal.

-¿Una señal?- el pelirrojo arqueó la ceja- ¿Para que tengamos sexo?

-Así es.- respondió muy confiado el peliplateado.

-Aja...- comenzó a alejarse sutilmente para luego imitar la acción del niño, y nadar a la orilla. Bryan por otro lado, se quedó fantaseando en las deliciosas posiciones en las que podía someter a su pelirrojo novio.

Una vez fuera del agua inicio el, innecesario, proceso de secarse con la toalla de playa, pero para qué, si ésta se encontraba llena de diminutos granos de arena que no hacían otra cosa que no fuera raspar su nívea piel. Intento divisar a su novio, incluso entrecerró los ojos... nada, ¿A caso a Bryan se lo había tragado, literalmente, el océano?

"Sii claro" pensó el pelirrojo. "Cómo si Bryan no supiera nadar", ironizó. "Aunque..." agudizó su vista nuevamente. "No se dice que la dama océano es muy caprichosa... Yuriy, por favor, en que piensas. Ahora te volviste un marinero supersticioso". Secó sus mechones rojos, mientras sus ojos seguían mirando la orilla de la playa "¿Dónde está?" volteó el rostro y negó cerrando los ojos "Seguramente está fingiendo un calambre para que la asiliconada salvavidas vaya por él" presionó con más fuerza la toalla mientras se secaba el pelo, y esta vez arrancó un par de machones al intentar aguantar el coraje.

-Como quieras.- susurró tomando sus cosas y la llave del hotel.

El pelirrojo caminó lentamente y siempre mirando hacia atrás por si veía a Bryan siguiéndolo, pero nada. Estaba solo y nostálgico, se sentía extraño al mirar a las demás parejas tomadas de la mano y riendo como bobos enamorados. ¿Él podría disfrutar de momentos 'normales' con su pareja? ¿Llegaría el día que no pensaría antes de tomarle la mano o dale un beso? Porqué tenía que ser tan complicado intentar demostrar lo que realmente sentía por Bryan, ya había pasado un mes y aún no podía pronunciar un 'te amo'. Tenía miedo, y en esos momentos de silencio al terminar de hacer el amor se ponía extremadamente nervioso al no decir tan sencillas palabras. ¿Lo amaba? ¡Claro que si! Sin embargo era difícil mirar esos ojos lavandas mientras pronunciaba 'te a...'

-Hola, otra vez

-¿Cómo?

-Jum... estoy comenzando a pensar que me está siguiendo.- la risita de la rubia sacó a Yuriy de sus pensamientos.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al hotel, e incluso se había detenido en el bar.

-¿Cómo estuvo la playa?

-Ah ya sabe. Arena, sol y el mar azul...-respondió despreocupado Yuriy.

-Espuma blanca, dorado amor- completó ella.

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír- Lo siento, pero no creo haber escuchado su nombre

-Quizás porque nunca lo mencioné.- le guiñó- Charpey. Mucho gusto.- estiró su mano y saludó al ruso con mucha confianza- Y tú eres...?

-Ya empezamos con la confianza

-¡Claro! No esperabas que te tratara de Ud. Todo el tiempo.- colocó sus manos en la cintura, adoptando una pose altanera.

-Yuriy

_Continuará..._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

pom-pom-pom cualquier cosa puede pasar de ahora en adelante xD

muchas gracias a todo los que leyeron y disfrutaron de este fic, especialmente a aquellos que no permanecieron en el anonimato como: Lacryma Kismet, Quimera Dreams, NeKoT, GabZ, Valentine1viko, Jullieto. Se aprecia que se tomen las molestias de leer esta cosa bien rara n.ñ

saludos, y un beso dulce vino para todos.

(Cabas, Bunbury, Orishas – He pecado)


End file.
